


The Blue Hour Over Ered Luin

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn travels the path of self-discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Hour Over Ered Luin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slice-of-life moment in movie!verse Aragorn's life early on in his solo travels before he goes South. I have no idea if he went to the Blue Mountains, but I like to think he traveled to as many places around Middle-earth as he could. Written for the [**lotr_community**](http://lotr-community.livejournal.com/) "Summertime Blues" Fixed-Length Ficlet challenge; I chose 300 so had to write a ficlet of exactly 300 words.

He was grateful for the dry night. For two days the rain had fallen in a steady stream and he was beginning to feel water-logged, his sodden clothes heavy on his frame. But at last the skies had cleared and he'd found a sheltered recess in the rocks modestly drier than its surroundings in which to sleep.

He woke under twilight, stowed his belongings and moved further out along the ridge. His thoughts had been clear last night, no dreams to trouble him, a blessing he did not take lightly. He was tired, weary of destiny, ancestry and unwieldy crowns. It'd been many months since he left his people, and until last night he'd been consumed with a path he was not yet ready to take.

Birds began to stir, their pre-dawn voices breaking the air. He sensed no animals, no threat of any kind, but knew he was being watched. The elves in the woods and mountain passes had been tracking him the moment he crossed into the eastern foothills. By now the dwarves as well would know of his presence, though they seemed content for now for their elven neighbors to be their eyes and ears.

He pulled out his whetstone and started sharpening his sword as the horizon began to gild with the sun. The elf settlement below came into clearer focus, and just across the vale a great stone expanse seemed to indicate the location of a dwarf hall's entrance. Today he hoped to hunt, trade, garner fresh supplies, be just another Ranger along the road. Now was the time to discover himself, of learning the mettle of the man beneath the mantle of lineage. There'd be time later for serious contemplation, for thoughts of responsibility and a white city he had only seen in dreams.


End file.
